Core B SUMMARY The Mouse Physiology and Surgical Core (Core B) will be a focal point of the program by providing the infrastructure to support numerous experimental approaches to assess cardiac physiology and pathology in the intact animal. Utilizing the vast experience and expertise of the Core Director's, and well established and proven protocols for the assessment of cardioprotection in multiple animal models. The Core will not only provide a consistent and reproducible service in support of the projects but will further participate in experimental design, prioritization of resources, and the interpretation of data. In addition, Core B will identify additional areas for collaboration across all projects as the program matures and thus be central to the interactive environment and comprehensive analysis of the overall platform as data is generated. The scientific core will provide a wide-range of services pertinent to the overall success of the program including in providing multiple models of myocardial injury to induce heart failure with also distant organ dysfunction such as cardiorenal syndrome. The core will also be a resource to assist in cell and gene delivery to the heart and also the assessment of cardiac function via echocardiography and catheter based hemodynamic measurement. Further, the core will be invaluable to assist PPG investigators in the assessment of cardiac structure by multiple methodologies, and histological and biochemical assessment of myocardial injury. These services will provide the backbone for all Projects of this Program Project Grant to achieve their goals more efficiently.